


Hack

by jetsam



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikkai's information gathering methods are... unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hack

"Why do I have to do this?" Akaya asked. He knew why it had to be done - everyone knew that Seigaku's Inui had the best data collection in the tournament but he admitted to curiosity. It wasn't so much that he minded as that it was a little weird having them looming behind him while he worked.

"Because Niou can't hack and Sadaharu has analysed my techniques and set up a system which changes my desktop to a picture of me kissing you every time it detects me. Not that that's a bad thing," he added hastily. "It's just that I'd rather my family didn't see it."

"And Yagyuu or Yukimura couldn't because?"

"We're not entirely sure they'd approve of this type of intelligence gathering."

"Heh, I think I've got it."

"Brat isn't bad at this," Niou said. He and Yanagi exchanged smug looks over Akaya's head. Then he glanced back at the screen and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Oi! We're here for the data, not to look at his porn collection."

Yanagi laughed.

"Well, that's one way of avoiding the anti-Yanagi precautions. I'd never think to go to the data via his porn."


End file.
